


Автор

by Lena013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Бог был очень жаден.





	Автор

Он всегда был Писателем, Автором, Творцом — создавал мир из ничего, на чистом энтузиазме и воображении. У Бога было очень богатое воображение. Настолько, что подобное занятие заменило Ему всё.

Она молчала долго. Она видела, как Он увлекался, уходил глубоко в свои идеи, планы, мысли. Тьма чувствовала, что Её медленно, но верно бросали, забывали, отвергали. Она искренне не понимала, что такого было в Его творениях и идеях — _миры хрупкие и разрушаются от одного Её касания._ В первый раз Он не сказал ни слова, уставившись в бесконечное Ничего, где мгновением назад существовал яркий светящийся шар; Он хотел назвать его звездой.

Тьма не извиняется, не умеет, не видит в этом нужды. Бог понимает, прощает, забывает об этом. Но Она разрушает один мир за другим идею за идеей, создание за созданием. Бог устал, разозлился, накричал. Тьма злилась и кричала в ответ, что Он стал одержим, что Он забыл о Ней, их мире, где существовали только Свет и Тьма, что Он заигрался. _Что Ему было мало._

_Тьма не знала насколько Она была права._

Богу мало Её, мало их мира на двоих, мало вечности вдвоём. После Богу станет мало архангелов и Рая, станет мало Небес и Эдема, станет мало Земли и людей — и Он уйдёт тихо, не прощаясь, не предупреждая. Бог знает, что Ему всё позволено и не знакомо чувство стыда. Бог был очень жаден.

Бог разминает пальцы и начинает писать. Черновики — это целые забытые и покинутые Создателем миры. В них творится черте что, потому что Богу воистину плевать. Эти миры загнивают, умирают и исчезает в темноте Пустоты. Эти миры, выброшенные на улицу никому не нужные дети, которые не приспособлены к самостоятельному существованию. Эти миры так беспомощны так непродуманны, что разрушают сами себя. _Но всё это неудачные истории Писателя с любовью к драме._

Когда твоя жизнь написана кровожадным автором — ты обречён.

Тьма была права: Он увлёкся, заигрался и забылся. Даже прожил одну человеческую жизнь, притворялся обычным писателем и наблюдал за Историей в вакууме. Его забавляло, когда ангел искал Его по всему миру, когда вот Он сидит в грязном халате и бездумно листает каналы по кабельному телевидению.

Бог увлёкся настолько, что «хорошая история» стала для него важнее жизней сыновей, войн, невинных. Какая же история без накала страстей и драмы, да ведь? Какая же история без боли, жертв и смертей? Какая же история без лжи, предательств и верности?

Бог был Писателем с заглавной буквы и это приговор для всей, созданной Им Вселенной.


End file.
